


变化

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	变化

变化 Suiy

重庆越来越热了，王源今天只穿了一件特别长的T恤，下面是短裤，可T恤太长要把短裤盖住，看起来像是没有穿一样。

练习生们和王源并不是很熟，王源晃晃悠悠偶尔和他们搭一句话，拿着海绵棒趴在沙发上面打闹，王源今天心情好，看每个人都是笑，王俊凯被这样唇红齿白的王源乖巧盯着，专注的听自己说话，心里好像被突如其来的春雨夹着掉落的桃花拍打过一阵，又像是喝了几壶酒，那飘扬而上的得意享受，将他言语投足都纵容的更加狂傲。

只可惜王俊凯没能抓住王源的目光太久，王源握着海绵棒晃悠着转个身又趴到沙发靠背上去，王俊凯定在原地呆呆看他背影，回神发现他半个身子都弹出去沙发外面，才把手机收起来走到他身后，扶着他的腰把他的衣服往下面拉。棉质的白色布料很有弹性，堪堪遮住王源露出来的一截大腿。

王源玩的很开，王俊凯帮他拉好了衣服，他一个翻身，短裤夹着衣摆就又被蹭的往上了，王俊凯很自然的去给他拉第二次第三次，指尖触到冰凉的腿部肌肤，并拢着用手背蹭过。王俊凯后退一步，看王源把衣服搞得翘起，跪在沙发上修长的双腿完全没有遮掩。

王俊凯苦恼的低着头，王源真是让人放不下心。休息室里面人也不多，最后他干脆上前挡在王源身后，保证王源的腿不被人看见，只是凑过去和王源说话时，手很自然的就放在了对方短裤和皮肤的过渡地带。

王源本来兴奋的和其他人斗着嘴，不一会儿就不说话了，别人逗他他也只是笑，表情带了遮掩的羞，皆因王俊凯的手已经从他宽松的短裤下面探进去，热烫着偶尔指尖移动，沿着臀部的线条摩挲。

其他男孩子看不到王源背后的王俊凯到底在做什么，但却能看见王源软软的笑。这时候的王源在王俊凯旁边，看起来很不同，黑黝黝的大眼睛并没有具体看哪里，游移着像散满了浮萍的湖面，被船桨轻轻的漾开，一波一波的荡。柔软的暧昧的，带着调皮和嗔怪的，两个人之间光是安静的氛围就足够令人脸红。

王俊凯转头看王源一眼，吸一口气再回头。

王源最近变得更加甜美，他有些招架不住。

开始录节目了，两个人隔得挺远的坐着，王俊凯一直看着王源发呆，王源红色的唇下面露出一点白色的牙齿，看起来很像小孩，专注听别人说话的侧脸却很认真，王俊凯看他嘴角牵起来的幅度都很痴迷，表情不受控制的变得呆了。

王源刚刚好在这个时候抬头看他，笑的很好看，王俊凯顿时僵住，慌得很，连忙假装看别处，过一会用余光去瞟，发现王源还是那么甜甜的看他，王俊凯清清嗓子拉衣服，接下去都不敢再去看王源。

即使两个人做了很多亲密的事情，王源对王俊凯来说还是太过刺激。休息的空隙，趁着只有两个人，王俊凯把休息室的门落了锁，在王源身后抱着他，手掌轻轻摸过王源大腿，王源这时候缩在他怀里乖得很，自己玩自己的，仰着脖子让王俊凯亲亲，王俊凯说什么他就做什么。

“为什么今天穿这个。”王俊凯扯开王源短裤宽松的裤角，手指弯曲顶在他大腿内侧，语气像是抱怨。

他不喜欢王源穿的暴露，现在天气还不到最热的时候，王源穿着短裤在一群穿长裤的孩子中间，实在令他气闷。

王源撒娇说热，其实他并没有觉得很热，可大概是奇妙的逆反心理，被王俊凯管的多了，偶尔也想要有点变化。

最近见面少，他们已经很多天没有做过，王俊凯这样贴在他身后蹭着说话，双手胡乱的摸索，王源发现王俊凯很快就硬了，被翻过身来的时候也并没有拒绝，王俊凯脱他的裤子，他就乖乖的伸长腿，让王俊凯把裤子拉开。

王俊凯低下头吻他，很温柔的抱着他，还在他耳朵旁边用低沉的声音喊他“宝宝”。

王源整个人都很烫，王俊凯捏着他腰的力度，舔过他耳朵的湿润唇舌，抑或者带着鼻音的呢喃，都让王源很受用，每次的这个时候，王俊凯从高处看他，眼带微醺的迷恋和赤裸欲望，让王源清楚并不只他一个在两人的亲密中沉沦，从王俊凯凌乱的呼吸和脉动传来的喜欢，每每抑制不住，铺天盖地将他淹没吞噬。

王俊凯的手自然而然的摸到他内裤里面，今天穿的这条内裤还是王俊凯帮他挑的，现在被王俊凯亲手脱下来，晃悠悠的挂在王源的膝盖之间，王俊凯动作很快，不知什么时候脱了裤子，性器在王源两腿间磨蹭。被再一次翻身压在墙上，王源有些慌张，王俊凯将他抵着墙的手臂拉回来，安抚他：“我没进去，乖。”

于是王源就真的乖乖被压着，闭着眼睛让王俊凯抱着他在他身后戳刺，股间被弄的湿漉黏滑，火热的性器好几次试图顶进入口，王源绷紧了身体，稍微躲开了，看出来王源并不想被进入，王俊凯握着他的腰安慰的亲吻他，舌头反复舔他的唇。

这样稀里糊涂的被吻了很久，王俊凯下身的动作越来越激烈，王源呜呜几声，好不容易被允许有说话的空隙，想和王俊凯讲条件摆道理，听起来却像软绵绵的撒娇：“一会儿要出去拍摄…”

王俊凯哑声说很快，王源来不及再说什么，就被王俊凯抬高腿，缓缓的捅入了头部。

“唔……！”

还没有润滑就生硬的进去了，王源被撑得很痛，那瞬间眼泪都快掉下来，勉强呼吸，撑着王俊凯的肩膀站稳了，想说点什么，王俊凯却根本没有解释的意思，握住王源左腿，节奏不变的全部顶入。

直到全根没入，王俊凯才停了下来，爱怜的亲亲王源眼皮，可惜王源并不受用，他感觉自己被骗了，嘀咕着“说好不进来”之类的话，王俊凯将他身体稍微往自己跨间抱起，沉默开始冲撞，马上让他什么话都说不出口。

对方的性器直直从底下往他身体里面冲，把他身体里面的器官全部搅乱，疼痛很深刻，还好身体已经习惯，很快就能柔软的接受。王俊凯肆意的控制他的身体，王源什么都做不了，只能随着王俊凯，被对方随意的用各种角度速度冲撞，顶弄的呼吸都断断续续。

太快了……性器火辣辣的在肠道摩擦，王俊凯进入的太深太快，完全无法招架，王源努力发出慢下来的请求，可他凌乱的话语完全被忽视，王俊凯这种时刻是十足的暴君。

……

等到两人从休息室出来，王源的腿已经不能正常合拢，肢体像是被拆开之后扭了个弯再重新组装，有种奇妙的违和感。踩在地板上感觉很飘，导致他走路稍微有点奇怪，好在不仔细看看不出来。

他是有点生气的，接下去都不搭理王俊凯，别人和他说话态度倒是还不错，笑眯眯的。

不知道是不是王俊凯的错觉，又或许是因为两人做过那些事，王源整个人多了点奇怪的味道。

他穿回去那件宽松上衣，咋一看过去只觉得比平时更加温柔细腻，仔细品读，又能从他翘起来的眼尾、羞怯抿紧的嘴角，抓到一点不一样的诱人味道。可他这样，比起诱人还多了很多说不出来的，静静坐着，神情举止就特别的漂亮，即使隔着衣物也散发着浓醇的芬芳，让王俊凯心痒又害怕。

注意到王俊凯的目光，王源回头给他一眼，说不清是恼怒还是气愤，却带着水汽，把王俊凯浑身淋过了一遍，更觉得口干舌燥。

要怎么把王源这副模样藏起来呢？

王俊凯吸气再吐气，王源越是诱人，他就越想占有，直到情爱让他的小孩变得娇艳可爱，他却只想把他藏起来独自享用。王俊凯只觉得这是个恶性循环，一时不慎被摇曳着拉住，就再也出不来，他焦躁不安，却又不知如何是好。


End file.
